A Childrens Legacy
by Spyrobi
Summary: Lucas returns to the smash word months after it is remade. He deals with being a veteran fighter in a more competitive world while dealing with more dangerous enemies and feelings for a certain someone. Second story in the series after "The Newcomers" Rated M for scenes and themes.


Once again, I was invited back into the world of smash. Not with a letter this time… but with just a short telepathic message through my head from master hand, who seemed to have an eviller voice than before. I was told that I would be transported into the smash world once again on a certain date. I quickly made sure to write down the date again in my sun flower notebook in my drawer that I kept at home. I flipped through the notebook and saw the drawing that I drew in my free time of my crush ness. I heard that he had been invited before me back into the smash world, and had been fighting for a few months already. I wondered why I was to be brought back in so late, I had already convinced myself that I would be kept out this time around, probably because I wasn't too good at fighting and everyone else seemed to have so much more experience whenever I joined in during the brawl era. I quickly shook my head at these thoughts and put my notebook away "June 14th …." I thought to myself and fell asleep on my bed. "I get to see him again on that day…"

A few months pass

I already told my father about me leaving and we said goodbyes the night before. It was currently June 13th at around 11:55 pm. I was convinced that I would be magically teleported back into smash mansion at midnight. I laid still in my bed, cuddled next to my dog boney. "I'll miss you again boney, This time... I won't be too scared to fight, and I'll try my best. All of a sudden, I felt my body go numb and felt myself quickly fall into a forced sleep for what felt like just a few minutes. When I opened my eyes, I was falling from the sky. I quickly scrambled my arms and legs and tears floated in my eyes as I quickly plummeted towards the earth. I eventually looked under me to see when I'd see the ground that I would hit. But I noticed the giant floating island platform that reminded me of the stage battlefield from when I was last in the smash world. Then I saw two figures on the stage. I instantly recognized the first one from his size. It was obviously bowser, the dragon who used to play tricks and do evil stuff in the mansion and never get caught by master or crazy hand. I noticed that he was holding a smaller figure and instantly threw him forward. The figure flew threw the air and hit the ground with a hard thud. I instantly recognized the figure and saw that bowser took off running to finish off his target. I began to quickly focus PSI power in between both of my hands, It had been a good while since I had to use PSI, "PK FIRE!" I shot out the lighting bolt and it engulfed into flames once it came into contact with bowser. I slowed my landing and my feet touched the ground gently and I began to slide backwards slightly from the recoil of the pk fire. I turned my head slightly to see the boy who I just saved. 'Ness…' I thought quietly to myself but saw that bowser was getting up from my attack at the same time that ness was getting up from his. I instantly jumped up and kicked bowser down. Knocking him off the stage easily, ending the game. I instantly turned around and ran to ness "Took you long enough to come back Luke." He spoke before I could each get to him. I kept running and instantly hugged him without stopping any of my momentum. Almost making him fall backwards but ness being strong enough to take the hit and stay standing. We stay there for a second before I backup a step or two. "Thanks for saving me.." Ness smiled and looked away slightly. In return I instantly shook my head and laughed "No No.. don't thank me for that." The small awkward session was instantly interrupted was the world around battlefield cracked and became to transporter room. Which had undergone a few technical changes from the last time I was in it. Once done looking around, I instantly felt something appear in my pocket. I reached into it and felt my old room key. Assuming rooms were still the same, I quietly squealed at the thought of sharing a room with ness again. Ness turned towards me "Your bed has looked pretty lonely ever since we got back here." He said as he saw me looking at the room key excitedly. All I could do in return to his statement was just do the dumb nod I do when I'm half paying attention. Ness smiled and grabbed my arm and began to drag me down the hallway.

The hallway seemed kind of dark and quiet. I kept thinking to myself that this wasn't the same hallway that I was used to but then I remembered that it was the middle of the night and everyone else was sleep. I thought to myself... why would ness be fighting bowser this late at night but then I decided against asking him right now and planned to ask him whenever we were free. Once we got down the very familiar hallway. Ness used his room key to open the door and the lights were still on. To my surprise, instead of the 3 beds that I was used to seeing once the door opened, there were only two beds. One with Red sheets which were always ness' and the Orange sheets which were mine. "Huh.. Where's TL?" I instantly turned to ness, Hoping that our best friend didn't get excluded from being invited this time around. "Don't worry Luke, He's still here.. He lives right next door instead but he has to room with one of the newcomer's. You'll meet everyone tomorrow. I'm sure that everyone will be excited to see that you're back" Ness said with that big grin that he always has on his face.

That same grin made my heart stutter. I smiled back at him and thought to myself. "I'm back.."


End file.
